


Critically Hit

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Aged up to 20, Anal, Corruption, Deepthroat, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control, NOT blushing, Semi-virgin, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was one of the greatest trainers in all the land, a master before she even hit puberty. She had captured the best and beaten the worst, all the while never losing track of her goal to catch them all! May was a super-star on the rise.Too bad that meant it was easy to fall.
Relationships: May / Hypno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Critically Hit

“C’mon… C’mon, there’s gotta be something good around here,” she grumbled aloud, kicking at a particle puffy patch of grass as she walked. Nothing jumped out of it and no random encounter blew her away. That made the young woman instead blow a problematic strand of hair out of her face, all while she slumped at the sights around her.  
  
Her hands rose and settled on her hips, pushing at the white briefs she wore, just above the waist band. Even though she had been outgrowing the pair every year going on for nearly a decade now, she had never stopped wearing them, even if the sizes had increased. Horrifying as that was to her _at first_, she was now more thankful to having to wear larger clothes. It was the clearest sign she’s just some ten-year-old kid walking through the wilderness and acting twice her age.  
  
Now she _was_ twice her age, and with the chest, ass, and face to match it. And the same as her white tights hugged her waist, traveling down her thighs and hugging her ass close to her body, her red vest was just as snug around her torso, emphasizing the girls that had grown on her. Big enough that it sometimes _hurt_ when she bent over, having them squish against one another and almost having her undo her shirt to give them room, but always catching as many eyes in towns as she did Pokémon in the wilderness. Or at least _usually_.  
  
“This is getting annoying,” she grumbled again, settling for stretching as she stood to her tallest. A decade in the outdoors had done as much for her mind as it had her body, and she knew better than to complain and do nothing at the same time. So even as she wore a scowl, she twisted her body back and forth, letting her long auburn hair lightly whip back and forth. Far from violent, seeing as her favorite bandanna was keeping the more ‘independent’ strands of hair in place.  
  
Still, the sigh worked through her as she jumped in place, hearing only the grass crunch beneath her as she kept her eyes open, looking for _any_ sign of Pokémon around her. Or, if she was being honest to anyone asking, a _certain_ kind of Pokémon.  
  
“Came all the way to the _infamous_ Route 11 of the Kanto region, and all I’ve gotten are skittish Rattatas and shy Sandshrews.” Not that they were _bad_ Pokémon, seeing as she knew a Raticate’s bite could break some stone and be _damned_ if she tried to fight a Sandslash without a flying Pokémon, but there were seen _all across_ the region. Here and her home region. “Kanto is supposed to be the one place I can find them, and they’re just up and gone.”  
  
The girl stopped move as she put her hand to her forehead, combing a few more stubborn locks out of the way and over her shoulder, popping her hip to emphasize her overly feminine figure. A feminine figure, as the many boys who hit on her bragged, but with the clothing of a tomboy. She had to be one if she wanted to keep being a Pokémon Trainer while pushing 20. Especially if she didn’t want to look like some failure of a woman who gave up because she found out boys were fun.  
  
The girl let out an angry noise and shook her head. Going in the wrong direction again. What would Ash say about her. Hell, what _would_ he say now that she was in _his_ home region and looking for a Pokémon he hadn’t even caught himself? Probably make a joke about it when he got back from those Alola Islands of his. That didn’t matter to her though, not when she was looking for the more interesting Pokémon in the world.  
  
Ash could keep his globe trotting adventure.   
  
May was interested in finding adventurous _Pokémon._  
  
Or at least, she _was_, until one of the more confusing and outlandish Pokémon continued to evade her, almost as if it _knew_ she was looking for it.  
  
“Just one, lemme find just _one_,” she seemingly begged the sky as she leaned back. She knew she was alone, hence why she wasn’t concerned about any boys, or even some bi-curious girls, getting a wonderful shot of her laminated camel toe or pert breasts straining at her vest. “All I want is just _one_ of them. I just need to capture _one_ of them so I can finish up the Psychic team!” That was half a lie.  
  
She had _plenty_ of enough Pokémon from her home region of Hoenn to fill a team like that. But they were all Psychic _like_. Cool abilities, awesome skills, great moves, but none of them really _screamed_ Psychic. Kind of like how no Pokémon really said _Ghost_ like a _Gengar_. And for her to build a rock crushing, body-flying, mind-reading Pokémon team, she needed one of most iconic Psychic Pokémon.  
  
“C’mon Hypno! Where are you!?” She finally shouted into the sky.  
  
Her reward was the startled chirping of nearby Pidgeys and Pidgeottos as they took to the air, all to avoid the slowly aggravating trainer. She did her absolute best to not pull out her own hair as the sound of their flapping feathers filled the air. That, and nothing more. Especially when all she wanted was the sound of a Hypno’s coin rattling about on a string, namely with its back to her as she used it against another poison type trainer.  
  
Alas, it was not to be, for not at least.  
  
“Freakin’ _eight_ hours of searching and all I got was a crummy foot cramp,” the young woman glumly spoke as she kicked at another rock in the grass, letting it tumble through the weeds and out of sight. She half hoped it would turn into one of her adventures with Ash and it would kick out a Hypno with the action, but no such luck befell her now. The Hoenn region trainer put her hands down and sighed. “_Great_.”  
  
She rolled her shoulders with another sigh, standing to her tallest after that. Her hands found their way to her hips again, notched out enough to let them comfortably rest. Her mother had joked she had a great body for _gripping_ some years back, a joke she didn’t get until her brother, growing _way_ faster than she was, made the same quip. Then she got it, and she hated it. At least until she found out it meant she could rest her hands on her waist like a table. Made getting a table in some bars even easier.  
  
But this wasn’t a bar, she wasn’t looking for a fun time, and she didn’t have any she needed to mooch off of. No, she just wanted _one_ Pokémon, and that Pokémon appeared to want _anything_ but her.  
  
“Might as well go back for the day then,” she noted, already heading back towards Vermilion. “Least I can watch the ocean for a bit longer today.” Even if there was a chance of a Tentacruel… at least the ocean with a setting sun was relaxing. Mostly. She’d already caught most of the Pokémon indigenous to the area, ocean wise at least. The one Pokémon that was common to this area was the one she couldn’t find.  
  
Another angry huff left her as she started to stalk back towards Vermillion. She didn’t _have _to go back there. No, if anything, it probably would have been faster to go almost anywhere else. She still had to hit up Koga and, even if she wanted the staple Pokémon for it, May knew she had enough heavy hitters to easily handle the place. But there was still just… something missing. Like winning first place, but forgetting to strike a pose, just wasn’t worth it.  
  
_RUSTLE! RUSTLE!_ May twisted as she heard the noise, the familiar sound of a Pokémon, making their way through the brush. She was low in an instant, familiar with how to keep herself unseen. Had to learn that trick for the legendary dogs, and now was no different. Now… now she just had to hope.  
  
She hoped it wasn’t another Sandshrew or something. She hoped the Pokémon making its way through the shrubbery wasn’t so common as that. She thought she heard the soft pattering of feet, but it wasn’t. That was a lie. They weren’t soft, they were _heavy_. And heavy got her excited. Heavy was good! Heavy meant bipedal, which meant walking, which meant it had to be closer to what she wanted!  
  
Her hands played with her pocket, reaching out and preparing an Ultra Ball. Maybe it would be too much, but most of the Pokémon here in this area were underleveled… so it would be all she needed. If it was the Pokémon she _really_ wanted, then… May would just have to get out a good flying Pokémon to keep track of it.  
  
Thoughts for later! Action now! Action as the bushes were pushed away, the busty auburn-haired trainer bit her lip, crouching until her well-shaped ass was scraping at the ground.  
  
She saw yellow! Check! She saw two feet! Check! She saw hands! Check! She saw traits that she wanted! She was close!  
  
“_Drooowzeeee…_” And it was just one step below what she wanted.  
  
“_UUUuuuuugh!_” May let out as she stood up, doing away with her caution. The Pokémon turned to look at her, short elephant drunk twisting with lazy almost tired eyes. She stared at it them with her own furrowed brow, heels tapping on the back of the ground as she kept herself controlled enough to _not_ jump at the Pokémon. “Seriously? This close and all I get is second place? The little brother to the big bad honcho?” It felt like that at least.  
  
“_Drooowzeeee_,” the slow and sleepy Pokémon let out, almost as disappointed sounding as May felt. A tired and exasperated sigh left her as her shoulders slumped again, head looking up with tears almost falling from her gaze. Hours and hours of searching, and just for a psychic Pokémon that would need even_ more_ training than what she was already planning. What a hassle.  
  
“Fine._ Fine!_” She almost screamed in exasperation. She wasn’t going to let her continued bad luck at finding the Pokémon she wanted get her down. May was at _least_ a step closer, and the journey of a ten-thousand miles began with one step. Too bad she was already at marker ninety-hundred. “You wanna be the lucky SOB that I run across, then you can take it with a grin on that droopy face!” May was almost screaming to the sky as she pulled out an Ultra Ball from her backpack. No balls would fit in her skin-tight pockets. “Shut up, put up, and I’ll try and at least _work_ you up!” She threw the ball.  
  
The Pokémon, either too placid or too tired to care, just watched it arc and hit it over the head. It didn’t even try and avoid it like the Abra she had caught earlier. At least _that_ Pokémon was the one she wanted. Help her go to sleep and teleport easily. This one… hell, not even a younger brother. More like the less-impressive cousin!  
  
_BEEEEEeeeeeee-OOooorup!_ The odd sound of the Pokémon being digitized went through the air, matched by the yellow Drowzee being sucked into the Ultra Ball, which May only just noticed matched it in color scheme. How appropriate, but the opposite of what she wanted. Hell, she’d color the black parts of the ball white if it got the Hypno to come trudging out of the grass.  
  
_Boop… Boop… Boop… DING!_ She didn’t even react when the confirmation of the Pokémon being caught sounded. It would have been surprising if she hadn’t, seeing as no other Pokémon in the next five routes were even close enough to fight off the strength of an Ultra Ball, especially an evolution 1 Pokémon.  
  
“Ugh, whatever, guess I take the runner up award,” May spoke to herself again, walking over and bending down to scrape the ball off of the dirt. Her gloved hands beat the soil off of it, shifting back and forth and adjusting her skin-tight pants again. “Figured making it to the League Champion was effort enough. Didn’t realize _every_ Pokémon was gonna need me to level them up.” She blew another stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes. Just annoying, really.  
  
She spun on her heel and looked towards the city, well its direction. Would still be another solid hour of walking before she made it there, and she only had another two hours of daylight. Too close unless she wanted to risk camping out for the night. Not unreasonable, but not ideal. Not for a woman who knew she looked like a ten-year old’s fever dream of porn and smut. Didn’t help she had the Pokémon gear to match.  
  
“Least then I’ll get some action,” May grumbled to herself, adjusting her vest and giving her girls a pat. They were tightly packed in her shirt, but better that than flopping around as she walked. Her ass wasn’t nearly fat enough for that, despite the number of male trainers who tried to spank her. She at least was mostly able to give them a whipping in return. Tangela was cool like that. “Eh, better than nothing after being on the road for so long. Maybe it’ll take me home.” Well damn, she rolled her head, making her auburn hair nearly spank her own butt with the quickness of it.  
  
Now _that_ song was stuck in her head. Too bad for her. Wasn’t even a dumb attack from a Jigglypuff’s metronome or something else like that. Just her mind getting so bored she put the idea in her head, and what a _monster_ of an idea it was. Still, it didn't stop the young adult trainer skipping over the bit more grass in her way, both feet landing on the path back to Vermillion city, and the words started to flow out of her.  
  
“_Country roooooad, take me hooooooome~,_” she put the jaunty tune out. She had to sing a few times for beauty contests her Pokémon competed in, namely because they couldn’t sing but _boy_ could Gardevoir dance. “_To the Pooooooookemon I waaaaaaaant~,_” Maybe she was doing her own rendition, not that anyone could stop her.  
  
She twirled on her feet as she let out the words, showing off her lithe figure with pants-shortening curves. Her lack of modesty for being in the woods so long, coupled with enough firepower on her belt to make a few governments quiver, and then put to task that she had gone ten years out here and the closest call she had was agreeing to suck off an elite trainer for a better trade. It tasted like victory when she was done.  
  
“_Tentacruuuuuuel, Milotiiiiiiic,”_ she listed again, more Pokémon she had in storage or on her person. Powerhouses, but nothing she wanted. “_Not the ones…. Not HypnooooooooOOOOOH!~_” Her voice let out at the same time her feet planted.  
  
Planted, rooted into the ground, and eyes staring forward at the Pokémon that had seemingly walked out of the tree line without a word. A very familiar, most _coveted Pokémon_ for her. Enough for her to stare at it, rub her eyes, pinch her nipples, and make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She felt pleasure and pain, but the sight before he didn’t change.  
  
_Hypno!_  
  
_Hypno-Hypno-Hypno!_ May was practically _screaming_ the Pokémon’s name in her head, so excited to finally see it! The giant yellow beast of a Pokémon, humanoid in all aspects, but the sun-tinted skin and long jutting nose. Fingers, hands, and body to match, almost looking like it could be a body-builder and fighting type Pokémon! Maybe not like a Machamp, but it was still amazing!  
  
But no, May wanted it because it was _the_ Psychic Pokémon she wanted, and it was going to be a lot better than the Drowzee she just caught. A pre-evolution Pokémon that she caught without any effort, or the bigger version that looked like it could give the gym leaders in the area a run for their money? May wouldn’t be much of a trainer if she had to honestly think about it.  
  
“_Alright!_” She finally shouted, jumping back a bit and spreading her legs, she bent forward, pushing her ass out and making her tights squeak with the effort, but that hardly mattered not, not in the _slightest!_ “Better get yourself ready _Hypno_, because in no time, you’re gonna be _Hyp-going_ with me!” She wasn’t the best at taunts, but she didn’t need to be, not when she was a Hoenn region champion!  
  
“Hypno… Hypno…” the monster spoke in response, voice low even as it stared at her with those big-old eyes of his. And oh yeah, it was _definitely_ a boy Pokémon. Next to the fact that even female Pokémon had curves going on, there was the fact it had muscles to make most other Pokémon take a second glance. And if that wasn’t enough, she recognized the sheath of a dick when she saw it.  
  
She’d been around a Rapidash during mating season, she’d seen an Ekans get ready to pounce, she saw pyres get lit up when Torchics got involved with one another. She knew a cock when she saw one, and not just because she had sucked off a few eager and able trainers down the road before, even if she had.  
  
May just knew that the sheath that was sitting down the length of the Pokémon’s thighs and resting near its knee meant its cock had to be _at least_ half as much longer. That made her blush hot enough to make it look like her bandanna went further south than just her head.  
  
“W-Wow…” she muttered, fumbling with her own balls on her waist. _Different kind of balls!_ She noted at that as she finally grasped one of them. “You’ve got… a lot going on down there. Kind makes me wonder why you were hiding from me~.” She bit her lip, throwing out her own ideas as she thought of just why a Pokémon like _this_ would be hiding. Embarrassment? Nah, no way. This kind of a beast could kick ass and take names.  
  
And she was going to capture it. _Going to_. As in going to put it into an Ultra Ball, lug it around, and make a powerhouse team that would blow Koga so hard out of his dumbass dojo that he’d be begging her for training. Okay, only maybe, but she did have the clothes to match. But if she wanted to keep her eyes on the future, then May had to both keep her head out of the clouds _and_ up from the Hypno’s cock.  
  
Because staring at one was destined to make her look at the other.  
  
“Alright, h-how about we start this?” She held out the Great Ball, holding her very own Volbeat in it. Perfect Pokémon to take advantage of Hypno’s psychic nature without the poison drawback! “You just get ready for me now! Cause I’m coming at you full tilt!” And she would. She held up her leg like a picture, careless and apathetic to how it would give any potential onlookers a prime sight of her cunt and ass, one of them unfortunately wet.  
  
However, it also made her focus on her opponent, looking north to keep her mind in check, and looking at the coin that the Pokémon oddly held, tied to a string, and swinging back and forth in front of her gaze. Back and forth, there and back, like a metronome… but without the tick and tock of an accurate attack. In fact… it almost felt… like it was getting slower.  
  
Slow enough that May was getting nervous about holding her leg up like that. She was going to fall over and the pure-bred Psychic _beast_ would get away then! She couldn’t have that. So instead, the auburn haired and bandana adorned girl stood there, legs spread, great-ball in hand, and staring at the yellow skinned Pokémon as it continued to wave its disk back and forth, back and forth, all the while she stared at it, _sure _that if she did, she wouldn’t lose track of the beast. And she _wanted_ it.  
  
But that… was the question, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it? She had gotten all her best Pokémon to like her because she had proven she was stronger than them, or at least capable of leading them. This Hypno wasn’t like that. A Pokémon this _strong and durable_ had to have a _great amount of intelligence_. Enough that May, just a _lowly and lucky trainer_ couldn’t compete with alone.  
  
Said trainer bit her lip as the thoughts… the _truth_, was echoed in her head. Her body quivered as she continued to stare at the Hypno, it and that ring.  
  
“I can’t… just beat you… can I?” Even though she had the badges to make most Pokémon listen to her, there wasn’t any guarantee they _had_ to. And if she, a league champion, was caught with a Pokémon that _wouldn’t listen to an uppity girl like her_, then what were the chances of her keeping her fame and continuing her journey? Little to none. _That_ was an issue. “That’s… gonna make this hard.”  
  
Slowly, as if to ensure she wouldn’t lose the respect of _another_ one of her Pokémon May shrunk the Great Ball again and put it on her belt, sitting there while she held the bow-legged and close armed stance in front of Hypno, the Pokémon that just… _waving that disk in front of her_. That was probably supposed to be something to look out for, but she had no guarantees. _Maybe it was just like a Charizard’s tail, having to burn. That small disk had to swing, and she had to watch_.  
  
Okay, she didn’t _have_ to-_even though she totally did-_ but it was… something else. Wow, her head was starting to _throb_. And really… _throb_. It felt like a bad word to use to describe a pounding sensation in your head, that felt bulbous as if something was being shoved in there, but throb fit it so well. So, well that she gripped a part of her head as her eyes began to spin. It was a dizzying feeling, but she did her best not to trip up on it.  
  
Only barely was May able to remember that she wanted to catch the Hypno, and _that_ was what helped keep the throbbing down. Sort of. She wanted to catch the Hypno, she could _not_ take her eyes off of it and risk losing it, and she knew that _watching that thing spin was probably the best place to stare, because she could probably lose it if she looked anywhere else_. Throbbing was still there though.  
  
Throbbing like her head, like her ankle after a sprain, or like the cock that was slowly growing out of the loins of the Hypno till the point it was pointing past her and up at the sky. That was… worth looking at.  
  
In fact, May couldn’t look away from it. It was just… _wow!_ She may not have been a blushing virgin, but she wasn’t exactly a stud-rider in every town she went to, let alone a size-queen slut like the dragon princess of the Elite four. No, she was just a girl who had a great body and knew that some guys had some good stuff to offer.  
  
But this cock… man… if this Hypno walked into a parlor with this, May was sure that it wouldn’t need any skills to win the battle. It could probably beat a Gardevoir to death with it and then _fuck that Pokémon slut right up its own ass until it called her master_. Wait-no-that was _way_ past wrong.  
  
She finally pulled her gaze away from the Hypno and its dick, because _wow that dick_. Something was wrong, but she couldn’t tell what. Was there something wrong? Yes! Obviously! She hadn’t fucked a cock in forever, but now she was thinking about another Pokémon getting raped into submission? That wasn’t normal. Then again… she also hadn’t seen a cock that size before, not even on that one Absol that tried to comfort her in the mountains, but showing off its knotted ribbed cock.  
  
Cock… _dicks…_ huh… that was making the throbbing go down. May rubbed her head as she realized it. It was making that pounding sensation subside the more she thought about them. Dicks… penises… _bitch-breaking rod members_. Wow, that one just made her feel _good~_. She licked her lips at that.  
  
No wait, not important. Important was the Pokémon she had spent the literal _day_ looking for. Now then… about the Hypno.  
  
No, no, not just about it. About its _giant cock_. That thing that was getting harder and harder in her face, and despite being in the center of a forest clearing, was starting to smell like she had just walked by the boy’s locker room back in her hometown. Oh, _wow_ was it reeking of musk. It was enough to almost make her draw her head back in disgust at it.  
  
But the hand on the back of her head tilted her gaze up again, at the yellow body towering over her, having to crouch to get the _head_ of its crotch at her face, kneeling as May was. Looking up and seeing that same disk waving back and forth. How did that work above her? She didn’t even know. But she did know that the cock was getting closer to her face, a cock that smelled of _power and control_.  
  
_“HMPH~_” The whine left May as her thighs suddenly pushed together, at the same time her lips were threaded into her mouth and bit down on, in desperation to keep herself from being too much louder. That was a hard request, especially with that _rich scented cock in front of her face, smelling like masculinity and power_. And May, she had come all this way looking for power.  
  
She wasn’t even aware of drool running down her cheek when she looked at the head of the cock again. The cock head that was still _easily_ the size of her fist, and pointing at her with an eye that almost blinked. She blushed at it, as if it _was_ blinking at her. Or maybe that was all the blood going to her head. It was difficult to say.  
  
“O-Okay… he-_GLACH~!_” But not as difficult as the head of the cock trying to fuck its way into her mouth.  
  
With a blow that was almost like a Megaton punch at that, hitting her jaw so hard that May fell back on her feet, ass pressed into her heels as her sneakers dug into the ground. Her hands fell back to the dirt the same way, pushing against it to keep herself up while the Hypno in front of her kept driving forward, and she was already trapped and unable to fight it off.  
  
The giant bitch-breaking cock of the Pokémon already pushing at her jaw and doing so till the point she felt it begin to dislocate. All she could breath in was the musk and stench of the dick as it tried to push itself in, then her tongue tasting nothing but the salty texture and drips of precum that were coming off of the tip, the tip that was _at least_ between her cheeks. Her lips were hollowed out and almost trying to suction off more of the cock.  
  
Her eyes crossed as she stared down at it, at the massive and lengthy yellow cock that was hidden at the base by a bush of white hair, matching the mane around its neck. She stared at it, realizing only when she felt the hypnotic Pokémon _continue_ to push against her that she wasn’t getting any closer to it. She looked up, eyes dangerously close to rolling into the back of her head.  
  
Because the Hypno was still waving that coin in her face, just above it, _barely hiding the masculine and terrifyingly strong visage behind it_, but May wasn’t looking at that. Oh no, she was a Pokémon champion because she kept her focus up. She knew that _this cock in her mouth was the best way to beat the Pokémon_, kind of like how she needed to use special stones and skills to trap the sacred dogs, and trap a few other runners, she needed to suck off the cock of this Hypno to get it to hold still.  
  
But dammit, it was just… _so damn big!_ Her jaw was almost ready to fall off or flat out _break_, and the head of it was barely getting past her molars. And with a dick this big? Oh, the Hypno had full rights to fuck her into her gut at this point! She didn’t think it would be possible to stop! Sure, it had been a long time since she’d had a dick, but… was this really okay?  
  
_GRIP!_ A hand on the back of her head, squeezing her hair and almost sliding her bandana off, told her that she didn’t have the option to leave anymore. Her eyes looked up again, following the large hand that trailed out of her vision, over the back of her head, and up to the shoulder of the Hypno still gazing down at her, eyes sharp and focused as it swung the disk in front of her.  
  
She wanted a Pokémon battle, but _that wouldn't be fair, and she couldn’t convince the Hypno to come with her unless she was fair. _Basic 101 Pokémon stuff, befriend the Pokémon. Sure, this one _obviously_ wanted some friends with benefits… but considering her state right now, May wasn’t exactly in a position to argue.  
  
With her legs spread out to present her well-wrapped cunt to the Pokémon _attempting_ to fuck her mouth, ass balancing on the heels of her shoes, arms moving behind her back to emphasize her chest, just as well wrapped and with her pert nipples starting to stick out, she knew she was making a good first impression. Good enough to get a Pokémon even to go for a fucking on date one. And who said that the fastest way to a Pokémon’s heart was through fists?  
  
No, obviously it was through their dick, and _May realized looking at the disk she was a hot rod for this kind of stuff_. Really that made sense, too. And _because_ it made so much sense, and her head was still wiggling back and forth on the dick that was having difficulty getting deeper into her, she tried to suck on it some more. Suck it, nestle it, like she bit and sucked on her own nipples during the lonelier nights. Issue was her breasts didn’t even compare to the cock.  
  
“_GLARACAHHCH~~ GLALLAAAAAaaaagh~_” Plus the hand on the back of her skull was doing a lot more work for her. Enough that her own hands, balancing on the dirt a second ago, started to lift up as the Hypno began to pull… and the pubes of its massive cock started to drift closer to her gaze.  
  
May couldn’t widen her eyes anymore, tears already starting to stream down the edges of her face, but she did feel like crying as she saw the cock base really was getting closer to her. But no, that wasn’t why she was crying, that would be stupid.  
  
“GLAaaagh-------~~!_” _She was crying because the cock in her throat, and she meant _in _her throat_ now_, was clogging her passageway. Enough that she had reached up and grasped her own throat, trying to force it open any more to allow some air in. But all she got was to feel the hard piece of meat stretching out her throat enough to make it bulge, crushing her as she started to wave her bowed legs and try and get some air.  
  
Air… air… _Air!_ She looked up at the Hypno’s disk and… and it wasn’t going to _hurt her like that, because it was doing this as a challenge to make sure they were going to be good friends. If he was going to join her, then it wouldn’t hurt her_. She wasn’t about to hurt him either, but she was still choking on cock, literally! Enough that there were spots in her eyes, a few shades of purple… electricity...  
  
_“---GLAaaaaAAAAGH~~!_” Then a mad gasp for air mumble and garbled through cock slime and precum dripping off of the cock. May reached out and grasped the rest of the cock _not_ in her throat when she finally felt it, savoring the air that knocked her senses back into place. How it got there… she wasn’t sure. Her head was still swimming, and her face was still only one good hump away from a skull-fucking, but she was breathing again. “_-AGH---GALAALACCh~~!_” Even if it was through sweat, slobber, and whatever else the Hypno had fucked into her mouth.  
  
Speaking of fucked into her mouth… May was starting to realize just how much more of the Hypno’s cock was in her now. It was a lot more than just the head. Heck it was… a fuck ton more. Definitely felt like a ton.  
  
Seeing as her hands, palms stroking the little length of yellow skin of the shaft not shoved into her mouth, were filling the gap between her mouth and its groin… it really was almost all in. That surprised her, and the Hypno wasn’t moving any more than that, giving her time to think. Sure, it had its massive hand on the back of her head, balancing her between it and the dick down her throat, but May realized that she really was, well being fucked over.  
  
Enough that at _least_ a foot of the monster cock was in her throat, if not more. Could more even _fit_? How was she still conscious? Then _again_, she was knocked out, enough for the Hypno to wake her up. Was that normal? It didn’t feel normal… but she didn’t have the strength or ability to do much else. Looking up at the Hypno, its gaze towering over her now, May didn’t think _it mattered to think about that. She had befriended one of her best Pokémon by saving a Professor, now she was about to get another ace on her team by letting him fuck her._ That was fair.  
  
She wished she could smile to show just how willing she was, but having her mouth hollowed out by the dick was a bit much. Too difficult, and only a _tad_ bit softer than the cock owning her. Oh yes, it was owning her.  
  
“_GLARCH~ TLARCH~ GLARCH~~~!_” May realized that little truth when the cock she was barely holding onto began to move. Or, more accurately, her head began to move. Without her say so mind you.  
  
She saw the yellow abs of the Hypno slowly slink away as she was pulled back over it, watching a trail of slobber and whatever-other-juices-were-in-her-gut trail down the length of the shaft. Her eyes crossed to look at it, still watering and ruining the little makeup she wore. Did she wear makeup? Maybe _she would look even better getting fucked if she did._ Thoughts for later. _Fucking was for now_.  
  
“_GLAAACHCHHCH~~!_” And the fucking continued with the dick slamming back into her again and making her neck bulge. Bulge in and out as the dick pummeled through her throat, reshaping her face and upper neck to be a sleeve. That was… _horrible!_ If it _weren’t the same thing she did with another Pokémon. That was what made them a team. _Yeah, May knew that was true as she looked up at the Hypno, the Pokémon silently staring down at her over the length of his nose.  
  
She stared at him what she could, when slobber and slime weren’t being literally fucked onto her face, spraying out of her nostrils as the cock dragged out of her throat only to clap and spray across her face when she was shoved back down. May realized her head was more of a handle than an outlet now, and her balance was being maintained without her say. Her hands had since dropped from the dick, instead, waving passively at her sides as her mouth was fucked back and forth on the cock. Like the most pleasurable and appropriate metronome she had ever experienced. And trying to raise a Togepi? She had a _lot_.  
  
“_GLAH! GLAH~ GLAH-GLAHA-AH~AH~AH~!_” But the Hypno was picking up the pace. If the sounds of her own lungs being inflated and deflected by the throat fucking wasn’t obvious enough, then it had to be the speed, her gaze bobbing back and forth, and how wet her cunt was. Maybe not the last one, but it felt important. _It was important she was enjoying this or else they wouldn’t be a good team later on!_ And what a team they were.  
  
May wanted to smile, she really did. She wanted to smile as she felt what was coming next. Maybe only one guy she had sucked off so far on her journey, long as it had been, but she knew going to the base on him was a good decision. Apparently, the Pokémon fucking her thought the same thing.  
  
“_GLAAaa---_” Her throat was clogged again, fully and through, as her chin finally slapped at the balls of the Hypno, just in time to feel them retract, flex, and prepare to shoot the prize down her. Given the length of the cock, and the strength of the Hypno, she had enough time to feel it. Feel it shoot down the length of the dick in her throat, widening her gaze as she flexed her arms as best she could. There was nothing else she could do to prepare herself.  
  
_SPPPUUUUURRRTTT!_ And what a truth that was.  
  
She felt the cum of the Pokémon slam into her gut, like the most heated and pleasurable force feed she thought anyone could undergo. It hit her so hard she felt her ass sit on her heels a bit harder, held onto the cock only by the strength of the Hypno keeping her head in place, even if she felt its fingers start to massage her skull with its strength. It just kept coming, too. Enough that she felt her stomach start to fill, and her head getting dizzy as the stench and heat assaulted her. It still wasn’t stopping, so the inevitable happened.  
  
_SPPPUUUURT~! _Cum shot out of her nose and the corners of her mouth as violently as it was shot into her. It hit the white pubes of the Pokémon’s groin, only to shoot back into her face, blinding her with its thick volume. It traveled down her chin, hitting her spread thighs and painting her like a wall. She couldn’t even struggle against it, trapped and being used as the cheapest Pokémon toy on the market.  
  
And good Arceus on high, did she _love it_. She didn’t need to look up at the Hypno to confirm it. This… this was a pleasure she didn’t think she’d ever get on the road. But boy was she getting it now. Everything she’d missed over the years, and _then some~!_  
  
“—_FWAaaaagh_~” The cock did finally draw out of her mouth, the Hypno pulling her head back by her hair, letting it flop out of her mouth and drag itself downwards. The tip hit the top of her tight shirt, smearing its cum into it as well. Her vest had to be a total loss, much like the expression on her face. Hell, her tights couldn’t be doing much better. May felt like she had set herself she was so wanton for sex.  
  
Her hands, weak as she thought they eve could be, lifted themselves up to feel herself. Her throat was larger than she remembered, though not egregiously large like the cock that had felt as if it were one good pump away from fucking her through. Her mouth couldn’t shut, and that could be either because her jaw was now permanently set into a new shape, or the cum still billowing out of it kept it from shutting.  
  
Hands played with the ends of her hair, feeling them stick together and smeared through with the same cum. Feeling up her head, she managed to touch the Hypno’s hand. Large, powerful, holding her head up and, quite frankly, the only thing keeping her from falling straight over. She didn’t have the strength to keep herself up right.  
  
And that very point was proven when she felt herself start to fall back. _SPLAT!_ Her back hit the ground with a wet splat.  
  
It took the Hoenn region trainer a long second to realize she hadn’t fallen in mud, but the amount of cum that had fallen out of her mouth had just collected so much on the ground it felt like she had fallen into a puddle. Even if it was warm and ruining her outfit completely now. Her hands reached up for her vest top, trying to pull at the zipper. But her hands couldn’t find it. She thought it was the fact there was too much cum in the way, or too weak to get a sense of her body, seeing as it felt like she was knocked unconscious with the fucking. But then, vaguely, she realized what the real issue was.  
  
She was zipped up before the Hypno started to skull fuck her, and then she lost her zipper. It had popped the zipper right off, due to the Pokémon that had fucked her throat so hard. Snapping the collar, breaking a zipper… that was kind of funny~.  
  
“Hee hee _heeeeee~_,” the wet giggle came out of her, at the same time her fingers tried to pull and flick what cum she could out of her face and eyes. There was a lot, _handfuls_, but she at least eventually got a blurry sight of the Pokémon towering over her. Its cock half-erect, still dripping with cum and whatever juices her throat had coated it with. Had to be something deeper than just drool~. “You really… _screwed me_…” her voice weakly let out.  
  
The Pokémon still didn’t respond to her, which made some sense. Why would a powerful psychic Pokémon talk? No, better question was… had she done enough to show they could be friends? Because really, May knew she could use one right now. This wasn’t exactly the kind of situation she wanted others to see her in. Human Trainers or Pokémon fighters.  
  
“C-Can you… youuuu…” her voice let out, dropping as her throat expanded for the vowel, but having to swallow before speaking. Wow, her throat really was fucked into a new shape. “H-H-Help me?” She wanted to hold up her arms, but she didn’t know how appealing that would look. Then again, she was laying in a pool of cum the Hypno had shot out, wearing a ruined set of clothes.  
  
Her tights were cum stained on the outside and drenched with pussy juices on the inside, vest having the zipper popped off from the cock having fucked her too hard, bandana being held weakly in the grip of the Pokémon still bearing over her, and she couldn’t forget the amount of cum on her could probably fill a basin. Pokémon were crazy~.  
  
But that was the fun of being a trainer! Doing fun things to make new friends, exploring new adventures, trying out new areas. She got to swim across oceans with Lapras, and she was able to see the sky with Wailord, so it only made sense, she got to _drown in cum and cock with a Hypno_. That coin it was swinging really made that clear.  
  
A smile, finally a smile, pulled at her lips as she watched it. A half-smile because her mouth still couldn’t shut comfortably, but enough for her cum drooling lips to grin up at the swinging string and the coin it was tied to. She watched it, head falling back as it continued to rotate above her, wondering if this was enough. It _probably wasn’t, because the Hypno was still getting erect. If she couldn’t satisfy it, then it would just be hurting itself if it followed her_. Guess that meant she had to take extra steps. She made sure a Scizor shined after a bath, so she could make sure a Hypno lost its erection after cumming.  
  
And seeing as her pussy mouth was just fucked through, and that dick was _way_ too big to fit her snatch… that left only one other option. May couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter as she turned around.  
  
“H-Hey,” she managed to get out. _WUMP_. Even as she rolled over, letting her ass stick up from the ground, pushed up with her knees digging into the cum soiled dirt, her cheek smearing into it all the same. “You want to… _really fuck?_” She put her hands around her cheeks, and pulled them. She knew it had to be a great shot at showing that asshole and cunt of hers, always so tight and now leaving nothing to the imagination. Issue was, she was _still_ wearing the tights… and she couldn’t get her fingers to slide in to the band… guess they were too tight.  
  
May blew at her hair, but only really succeeded in blowing a cum bubble out of her nose for the effort. All she really needed to do was get her ass exposed so the Hypno could fuck her up. That wasn’t weird, right? She wanted even ground, a part of the team, so if she let it fuck her, then it would surely stay with he-  
  
“_-EEEEEEERGHLGGHL~~!_” Her senses failed her as something big, hard, and _familiar_, was pushed against her ass. On it, then into it, then _straight through it_. _RIP! _May couldn’t be sure if the ripping sound she heard was her tights being torn out and fucked into her gut or her mind being shredded.  
  
Namely by the orgasm that ripped through her. Oh yeah, _that_ was an orgasm. One that had her clamping down on the cock in her ass as she curled deeper into the cum and dirt beneath her, smearing herself in it and debasing herself as her body convulsed on so much pleasure and electricity, she wasn’t sure an Electivire could reproduce it. Because holy _shit!_  
  
Her mouth was already fucked open, but now it just gaped like she was sure her ass was. An ass that she could _immediately_ tell was accommodating the cock in her a lot better than her mouth had. A larger hole and straighter shot made all the difference in the world. And that difference apparently was being taken out of the free space in her gut, seeing as she could feel the cock hitting the ground _between her breasts_.  
  
“_HURLCH~!_” Cum spewed from her mouth as the mammoth dick fucked it out of her. All the cum his first orgasm had put into her, and was not being fucked out the other side. What a turn _on this was. May got the idea when the string and coin started to swing in front of her. Belching cum as her anus was being fucked like a cleaning hole, no matter how backwards that was_. But holy _hell _was it the truth.  
  
She kept throwing up cum bucket after gulpful, each of them spilling out in front of her eyes and staining her already ruined hair. At the same time, she could hear the rest of her zipper of her too tight jacket being fucked over and through, ruining it past what the cock in her throat had already done. The ripping and light _chink_ of metal being bent was obvious enough.  
  
Just as obvious as her new predicament as a cock sleeve for the Hypno. Oh yes, she was, no way around that one.  
  
Especially when he stood up, dragging her into the air with him.  
  
“Wooaa-ugh~!_” _Her mouth let out, vertigo hitting her before she sank _deeper_ onto the cock. Deepest, actually, seeing as she could see the flared head sitting between her breasts, _through her skin_, and the balls sitting just beneath her cunt. The piece of her that hadn’t been actually fucked, but was still leaking liquid like it had. And oh yeah, the tights were gone. They must have been either ripped off or just fucked into her ass by the cock, she really couldn’t care.  
  
May literally couldn’t bring herself to care, not while she was sitting on an orgasm stick, courtesy of one of the _greatest Pokémon in all of the world. She didn’t need to think hard on it to realize it! This cock was as good at catching her as she was using Ultra Balls to catch others. If anything, it was even better!_ Suddenly the idea of a Hypno fucking a Gardevoir or Gothitelle into a submissive fuck stick didn’t seem so farfetched, or even _bad!_  
  
The Hoenn trainer was gurgling on cum and orgasms as she realized she was in that same state, sitting on the back of a yellow dick holding her more secure than a seatbelt, and loving the free transportation out of it. This was what _dreams_ were made of, or close to it!  
  
Now… now what? Well, the Hypno knew and it was _clearly in charge here. It was okay for her to lead in battles, but when she was on the dick like this, it would be obvious to anyone that she wasn’t in charge. She wasn’t the master in this scenario._ Hypno waving its disk in front of her made that clear, and she couldn’t agree more.  
  
So, when the Pokémon began to walk, and she began to go with it, it felt _invigorating_. Like the day spent looking for this _beast of a master_ was worth it.  
  
Especially when he lunged with his steps, and she bounced on the dick. Enough to make more cum spill out of her mouth, stain her ruined body, and make her look more and more like a fuck sleeve than a professional trainer. At the moment, she clearly wasn’t the latter!  
  
The Hypno was _bouncing_ her on its cock, up high enough into her asshole that it was easily holding her against its chest with the shaft alone. Her legs were still clenched together to accommodate, hugging her own body to _massage_ the dick. Massive didn’t begin to describe it. Just like how _euphoric_ didn’t even scratch at how good it felt. Bouncing on his cock as the Pokémon walked away, with her balanced on it like a true sleeve, the best kind of partner a Hypno could ask for.  
  
It kept waving that disk in front of her as it did so, effortlessly keeping its frequency as they walked through the trees, past the shrubbery, and beyond the dedicated path of Route 11. May didn’t bother to think about that. _She had her new master’s cock in her and she was going to make sure she kept it warm until he came, then cleaned it off for when he was ready to fuck her again._ The idea of it made her cunt clench, beaten and squished as it was with her asshole being so well fucked.  
  
Then again, not like it really mattered. She wanted to get her Hypno for her team, and she had one now. Maybe not on her hip, but the next best place was in her ass. And he wouldn’t even be the last. The disk waving in front of her reminded her _she had yet to get a Machamp either, and there had to be a Metagross out there capable of giving her a pounding._ It just made sense that she was willing to do it. She had the body for it, the Pokémon wanted it, and she was determined to be the best trainer in the world.  
  
Bouncing away and out of sight on the Hypno’s cock, mind as vacant as before, May always knew it was just what she was capable of.  
  
_She always knew she could catch them all_. 


End file.
